


release

by cosywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Lactation, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, collaring, light degradation, this is. gender straight out of the window okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: Wooyoung wakes, as usual, to pressure. He whines instinctively, wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s waist and pulling him close in a feeble attempt to relieve something, writhing when his still mostly asleep boyfriend moves a hand to rest between Wooyoung’s thighs. It does nothing for the need except set him further aflame, grinding down lazily against Yeosang’s fingers and gasping sharply at the slide, already wet.Again.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	release

**Author's Note:**

> uhh happy wooyoung day! extra big and sexy thank u to hope and wally for fueling this, you bless my brain on the regular. and thank u to kina for hyping me the fuck up! thank you to all the scallywag arrgh bitches for being so ultra sexy, i am madly in love with u all!!  
> some warnings for this one; wooyoung has a vagina, referred to as a cunt/pussy multiple times! he's also got massive tits. gender's a big wavy construct to me, but if it's not for you, that's all good!

Wooyoung wakes, as usual, to pressure. He whines instinctively, wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s waist and pulling him close in a feeble attempt to relieve  _ something _ , writhing when his still mostly asleep boyfriend moves a hand to rest between Wooyoung’s thighs. It does nothing for the need except set him further aflame, grinding down lazily against Yeosang’s fingers and gasping sharply at the slide, already wet. Again. 

It’s been like this for months, ever since he moved into Yeosang’s apartment after a year of dating, following years of best friendship. Waking up needy and full, trying to get off with just the strong curl of Yeosang’s fingers, refusing to relieve the ache in his chest by himself. It feels almost pavlovian by now; chasing the bliss of Yeosang’s mouth, accompanied by the slow, measured press of fingers inside his needy cunt, leaving him dazed and sated every morning. 

Initially it felt like a waste of product, since apparently the market for home brewed milk from ‘very happy dairy cows’ is incredibly profitable. They’re saving for a home, something with a garden and plenty of room to start a family, if they want. They’d be closer to their goal if every morning wasn’t comprised of two hours of release, but Wooyoung’s started to think that his milk tastes better for it, by the way Yeosang speaks so highly of it.

“Yeosang-ah,” Wooyoung whimpers softly, his breath hitching as Yeosang’s fingers stroke slowly over his pussy, dipping inside him just enough to spread more of his wetness to his clit, leaving him whining and pressing closer. Yeosang is definitely awake, aware enough of his control over Wooyoung when he’s like this, and  _ smirking _ . “Please, I need- I feel so full, please let me?”

“Poor baby,” Yeosang barely bothers to feign sympathy, settling the pad of his middle finger firmly over Wooyoung’s clit and rolling, his continued stimulation broken only to stroke between Wooyoung’s labia, slow and measured, patient as ever. Wooyoung presses impossibly closer, squeezing his eyes shut and wailing into the pillow when his breasts press against Yeosang’s chest, full to the brim and aching. “You want me to help? My little dairy cow needs attention?”

The hand between his legs moves to his hip as Yeosang rolls him onto his back, leaving Wooyoung to make a noise of misery as all stimulation leaves him. “Please, they really hurt... you know I can’t be full like this for too long,” he begs, acutely aware that they’re due for company at some distant hour, meaning he needs release  _ now _ . “You don’t have to drink it, even, I just... Please?”

Yeosang hums and straddles Wooyoung’s wide hips with ease, licking over his lips and brushing his fingertips just barely over Wooyoung’s nipples, laughing meanly when it elicits a whimper. “You’re always full though, baby, aren’t you? Look at you, getting bigger every day,” Yeosang purrs smoothly, putting his hands either side of Wooyoung’s breasts and pushing them together, enough that Wooyoung can’t hold back a noise of desperation at how he feels ready to burst. “I love waking up and seeing you like this, pretty baby. They’re so heavy now, aren’t they? No matter how much I drain them, they always get so fucking full again.”

He’s painfully right, making Wooyoung flush hard as his tits are squeezed and kneaded, very aware of the weight of them as he stays on his back under Yeosang, jolting his hips when cool fingers brush over his swollen nipples, puffy and ready to release for the first time today. “I, u-um... I read somewhere online that regular milking makes... makes people produce more, I think,” he manages, resting his hands at Yeosang’s thighs and barely squeezing. 

“People?” Yeosang cocks his head to the side, quirking a brow as he presses Wooyoung’s tits up and against his chest, squeezing them together until Wooyoung has to move his head up to see him. “You’re a person now, Wooyoung-ah?”

“Cows,” Wooyoung corrects with a whimper, pressing his thighs together and shuddering as he feels wetness pool and drip from his entrance. He loves when Yeosang reminds him in simple ways, making him feel beyond adored for their connection, even through the warming of his cheeks. Yeosang pinches lightly at his nipples, too quick to offer anything beyond a cruel tease. “Yeosang-ssi, please, I need it…”

“Need what? You want the machine again? You seem to enjoy it plenty when you’re all hooked up and getting these pretty tits pumped,” Yeosang offers, looking deliberately confused when Wooyoung’s eyes spring with tears, squeezing again and pinching feather lightly at his nipples repeatedly, barely half a second each time before he pulls off lightly. Wooyoung whines, feeling the strange shift in pressure as his nipples harden in response. “Tell me what you want. Is it the machine?”

Wooyoung shakes his head firmly; the machine is work, even if it isn’t exactly unpleasant to feel the steady pull and suck and squeeze around his nipples, easy enough to rest a pillow and fall asleep as his milk is pulled from his heavy breasts. It’s too impersonal this time of day, especially when he’s used to their morning routine, and even if he knows this is just Yeosang teasing, it still fills him with dread to think of working so close after waking from sleep.

He huffs through his nose when Yeosang doesn’t let up with the constant, barely there stimulation, a frustrated pout forming on his lips. “I want you to milk me, Yeosang-ssi, please?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper as he writhes in need, fluttering his lashes as the pressure builds further, filling for the flow to wait just a little longer, for the first stream to be caught by Yeosang’s waiting tongue. “Please, please? I need to be milked a-and I want you to do it, don’t want the machine, please?”

“My cute little sweetheart,” Yeosang coos, gasping lightly when wetness finally springs from Wooyoung’s nipples, fat white droplets spilling over Yeosang’s fingers and down over his chest, not nearly as quick as usual due to the angle. “Poor baby’s so full of milk, can’t handle just a little stimulation without leaking like a tap. Even if I drain them now, they’ll be full again by the time Seonghwa’s over for lunch, won’t they? What am I supposed to do when my pretty dairy cow’s dripping and I’m trying to sort accounts? You want two kittens on these giant tits?”

Wooyoung squirms at the thought, arching his back a little when Yeosang moves his hands away, leaving his milk to drip freely with no other stimulation. “I’ll- I can stay out of your way, I’ll work after you…” he trails off, cheeks burning as Yeosang watches him expectantly, never one to let Wooyoung get away with being too shy to beg. “Drink my milk please, Sangie?”

Yeosang leans down, squeezing the sides of Wooyoung’s breasts as he pushes them together, watching intently as a small stream of milk spills, dipping his head and tracing his tongue along the trail, catching it when it stills at the base of his chest and following until he finds the stiff peak of Wooyoung’s nipple. He swirls his tongue slowly, glancing up when Wooyoung sniffles weakly in need, writhing when Yeosang rolls his hips down. “Is that what you wanted?” he smirks, lapping over Wooyoung’s nipple and laughing when it elicits more whimpering. “I drank your milk, didn’t I?”

“Suck my tits,” Wooyoung breathes shakily, pressing his legs together hard and shuddering at the slide, already soaking wet and needy. They slept in new sheets last night and he’s already going and ruining them. Yeosang continues to watch him for a moment, lowering to suck  _ just _ left of Wooyoung’s nipple, squeezing until more milk spills and runs along the outline of Yeosang’s lips. “Yeosang! Ju-just... milk your little dairy cow with your mouth, I... I wanna feed my kitten, please?”

Yeosang pauses a moment in debate, sitting up and moving to slide from atop Wooyoung, getting comfortable beside him with his back resting comfortably against the pillows, motioning for Wooyoung to move and offering a light tug to his hair. “Come on, cow. I’m not about to do all the work while you lay back, you aren’t that lazy,” he tuts, smiling when Wooyoung scrambles to obey, sitting himself carefully in Yeosang’s lap and visibly shuddering when his pussy rests close against Yeosang’s cock, half hard and ever tantalizing. “I’ll tell you when you can get on it, baby. You can just grind for now, can’t you? Until you earn kitten’s cock.”

It feels like a punishment, even if it comes with the promise of a reward. Wooyoung nods, whimpering softly and arching his back so his tits are presented for Yeosang to size up, whining as they’re squeezed once again, pushed up only to be dropped, bouncing heavily and jiggling as they settle, only for the action to be repeated. He whines, looking down and watching in quiet awe at the sight of them, still dripping like two broken faucets and  _ aching _ to be emptied. 

Wooyoung is given a shred of mercy when he whines for it, breathing a sigh of relief when Yeosang licks slowly over his left nipple and finally closes his mouth over it, sucking slowly and drawing a stream from his breast, kneading slowly to encourage more to flow. He always looks so pretty when he drinks from Wooyoung’s tits; lips sweet pink and perfect, eyelids heavy, dark lashes low. It aches, but Wooyoung is happy to sit and wait to be full of his cock if it means he can watch him.

He jolts when Yeosang’s fingers barely ghost over his other nipple, clenching around nothing and whimpering when he can feel the slow drip of his desire, barely moving his hips and twitching when it allows him the slightest bit of friction against Yeosang’s cock. “Oh, please,” Wooyoung breathes through a sigh, whining when Yeosang hollows his cheeks through a long suck, pulling away with a wet  _ pop _ and licking his lips of any spilled milk. “Please, Yeosangie, let me warm you?”

Yeosang already looks somewhat sated, though he’s far from finished. He drags his tongue slowly over Wooyoung’s stiffened nipple, catching the quickly spilling drips and patting his thigh lightly in permission, laughing softly when Wooyoung wastes no time in positioning himself perfectly and sinking down. He’s wet enough that it only takes a little patience and he’s fully seated on Yeosang’s cock, mewling softly and clenching as he settles. 

“You always get so clingy when I milk you, baby,” Yeosang purrs softly, squeezing and pulling at Wooyoung’s nipples and barely paying attention to how they spray at the stimulation, instead watching as Wooyoung’s eyes widen, his mouth open through a gasp. He keeps milking him with just his fingers for a while, until Wooyoung can’t hold back his whining for more, rocking his hips slowly and sniffling when Yeosang doesn’t give in. “What, you’re afraid you’re gonna run out? Silly little cow, you know how much you make. I could be here all day milking you by hand, couldn’t I? Look how heavy they are,”

Yeosang pinches lightly and raises Wooyoung’s tits by just his nipples, raising a brow when the action makes him gasp and yelp, jolting on Yeosang’s cock as he tries to keep himself upright and good. “Nngh, Yeosangie, I know... they’re so full, please,  _ please _ don’t be mean to me?” he begs with a pout, fluttering when Yeosang shifts his hips up to seat Wooyoung better, letting him rest a little easier. “I’ll be so good for you, you know I always am. Don’t... don’t be mean to your cow, Sangie, you know happy cows-”

He’s cut off by a moan when Yeosang grazes his teeth over his right nipple before drawing it into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Wooyoung for just a moment before batting his eyes closed on instinct, sucking slowly and drawing thick streams of milk with every pull. Wooyoung raises a hand to rest at his Adam’s apple, biting his lip as he feels Yeosang swallowing hungrily beneath his fingers, his throat bobbing steadily. 

The slow pinching at his left nipple is halted in favour of holding Wooyoung at his thick hips, squeezing lightly and pushing him down into every slow roll of Yeosang’s movements. Wooyoung can feel him hardening further, clenching around his stiff cock and wiggling his hips a little as he drops them as much as he can manage, quietly satisfied with how Yeosang groans around his mouthful, eyes flickering open to glance up at him. 

“I know what you’re trying to get,” Yeosang scolds softly, though he makes no movement to stop Wooyoung from succeeding, only lapping over his leaking nipple before moving to the left, squeezing slowly and waiting open mouthed for milk to spray over his tongue. He repeats slowly, making Wooyoung watch as barely any white droplets land against warm pink, the rest over his cheeks and nose and chest. Punishment in its most frustrating form, one that Yeosang’s taken glee in finding out and exploiting for his own gain. “You have to ask, don’t you? My cow has manners, doesn’t it?”

Wooyoung turns pink red, the burning in his cheeks spreading to his chest as he nods in immediate defeat, too needy to try to play games with Yeosang. His conceding is rewarded instantly, clenching as Yeosang swirls his tongue around Wooyoung’s nipple and sucks, patient as ever despite Wooyoung’s squirming. He still feels agonisingly full all over, rocking down slowly on Yeosang’s cock and panting when his tits are squeezed once again, spilling and whimpering with every movement. 

“Please, Yeosang,” Wooyoung breathes softly, whining as Yeosang hollows his cheeks and pulls away, letting a whole mouthful of milk spill over Wooyoung’s nipple and down to his thigh, warmth trickling down to dampen the bedsheets. He does the same again when Wooyoung doesn’t continue his begging, sucking slowly and pulling away to let it go to waste. “Yeosangie, you’re- please? I...”

“You don’t know what you want, do you?” Yeosang coos, moving to sit back against the pillows and watching as Wooyoung keeps his posture firm, reaching up to slowly knead over his breasts and smirking when he spills like a fountain. He shakes his head, whimpering softly when Yeosang cocks his head and feigns a pout, mimicking the way Wooyoung’s own bottom lip quivers. “Poor cow, too dumb to think about what you need most. Just wanna be milked and fucked, huh? Can’t stop leaking from just a little pressure, how am I supposed to drain you without a machine? If I didn’t put you to work on it, you’d never be satisfied.”

His cheeks burn hotter as he nods, watching Yeosang move to reach for the box on the nightstand, setting it beside them both and rolling his hips up into Wooyoung as he opens it slowly. His fingers close around thick leather, lifting the heavy collar and smirking when the bell attached to it jingles. Wooyoung clenches instinctively, all too familiar with what the collar means by now, moving his hips down and shimmying a little as Yeosang sits up again, holding the leather flush against his throat and moving to close the buckle at the back of his neck, tight enough that it strains just a little when Wooyoung swallows. 

The bell lays heavier than the leather feels, pulling him deeper into submission as Yeosang lifts it with the pad of his middle finger, clanging when it’s let go to fall back against his skin. It rests just over his clavicles, lifted and dropped so many times over the months that he’s never too long without bruising there, a flaxen lavender reminder of what his place is. He bites his bottom lip as Yeosang returns to the box, lifting the little silver septum ring from its pouch and clicking it open. 

“There we go, baby,” Yeosang says smoothly as Wooyoung tilts his head up a little for him to get a better angle, eyes fluttering closed for a moment when the jewelry is eased in to sit snugly. He’s dripping in almost every way possible; his tits still leaking in wait to be drained by hand or mouth or machine, his cunt soaking wet around Yeosang’s throbbing cock, waiting impatiently to be fucked more than just the easygoing warming. Yeosang’s hands rest at his jaw, guiding his head down again and tapping lightly, prompting him to open his mouth along with his eyes. “My sweet, dumb cow. So quick to obey me, aren’t you? Keep that pretty mouth open for a moment, until I say so.”

Yeosang dips his head again, pushing Wooyoung’s tits together until they spray and licking over both his nipples slowly, humming quietly as he sucks both of them at once and breathing out a laugh when the stimulation makes Wooyoung jolt lightly on his cock. He stays like that for a while, deliberately wasting milk around lazy swallows and rocking his hips up into Wooyoung’s pulsing cunt, endlessly smug about how needy he gets like this. 

He moves to close around Wooyoung’s left nipple when he starts whining, mouth drying out as he stays open obedient, drool spilling from his tongue and dripping between his breasts. He squirms when Yeosang drags his teeth over his nipple as he pulls off to drink from the other, keeping a hold at his thighs and squeezing slowly, rolling in heavy little circles. It’s so  _ slow _ , like a whole body edging as Yeosang nips lightly before closing and sucking, rubbing one of his hands lower to dip between Wooyoung’s legs, resting  _ just _ above where he needs to be touched.

Again Yeosang pulls away without swallowing after a long draw, only this time he keeps his mouth closed to stop anything from spilling. He gives Wooyoung a look when it takes his brain a moment to catch up with what’s happening, letting his posture give in for a moment and pressing close enough to Yeosang that his breasts squish between them like pillows, still open mouthed and patient. 

It starts slow, a few drips against his waiting tongue, then at the back of his throat, then  _ more _ , as Yeosang allows him to taste his own milk from the mouth that drew it. It’s something Wooyoung is rarely granted, rich and creamy and plentiful as Yeosang lets it spill into his throat, connecting their lips in a messy kiss and pressing the rest of it into his mouth. The bell around Wooyoung’s neck clangs when the closer press pushes his tits up against it, eliciting a low noise of need from his throat as Yeosang licks into his mouth, finally dipping his fingers lower to circle over Wooyoung’s overly sensitive clit.

His mind slips easily into docility at the ever present pleasure, making him whimper and moan softly as Yeosang moves to let him retain his good posture once again, still kissing, still pressed close and leaking against his chest. His hands shake where they rest against the sides of his thighs, pressing down when Yeosang’s fingers work fast and easy, dipping between his soaked labia and swirling before returning to work at his clit until he’s gasping. 

“Does my sweet love wanna be bred this morning? You’ve behaved so well for me, I think you deserve your master’s cum, little cow,” Yeosang purrs as he pulls away to bite and suck at Wooyoung’s jaw, smirking against his skin when Wooyoung can’t hold back a weak  _ moo _ at the offer, too far gone to provide any other response. He trembles when Yeosang thrusts up with ease, pressing his fingers against Wooyoung’s clit until he wails for the movement to begin again. “You wanna be full, sweetheart? Full up with your kitten’s cum?”

Wooyoung nods, panting softly and trying to keep good posture as Yeosang moves his fingers again, pushing forward carefully until Wooyoung’s on his back on the bed. His legs shake as Yeosang settles above him comfortably, thrusting lazily so his cock presses over the slickness of his pussy and rutting slowly. “Please,” Wooyoung sobs softly, pouting when Yeosang moves back for a moment just to squeeze his tits together again, sucking over his swollen nipples and lapping slowly. “Please, please? I wanna be bred, so badly…”

Relief washes over him when Yeosang finally sinks into him again, fucking into him slowly and reaching a hand down to circle over his clit when Wooyoung finds he can’t bring himself to move beyond arching his back, whimpering when Yeosang mouths over his nipples. hollowing his cheeks every so often. Wooyoung shakes, jolting and whimpering when he starts getting too close without being given any sort of permission, pouting and gripping weakly at the bedsheets when Yeosang speeds his hips up.

“You look so pretty under me, baby, you know that?” Yeosang groans, pressing closer and sucking over his breasts to leave marks, biting lightly until Wooyoung yelps and whines, spreading his legs further apart and panting open mouthed as he feels his climax nearing, writhing weakly under Yeosang and trying to find words that won’t come. He mewls softly, gazing up at Yeosang with wide, wet eyes and nodding just a little when he cocks his head, squeaking when the fingers at his clit speed their movements. “You can cum anytime you want, baby, it’s okay. Cum for me, hm? My good boy, you can cum, you’ve earned it.”

Wooyoung lets go almost seconds after, tipping over the edge with a loud sob as Yeosang keeps fucking him steadily, not halting his circling over Wooyoung’s clit as he blinks out tears from the overstimulation. “Nngh, please!” he gasps when Yeosang keeps driving his hips into Wooyoung, thrusts faltering as he clenches around his cock and tenses, arching his hips down desperately. “Please, please cum in me, I want it!”

Yeosang’s brows knit as he releases with a gasp, allowing Wooyoung to reach a hand up and pull him into a tender kiss as he halts his thrusting, grinding slow and deep through his climax and panting shallowly into Wooyoung’s mouth. He tries to stifle a whine through a moan, his cheeks warming when Wooyoung can’t hold back a giggle, settling close and moving his hand from Wooyoung’s clit to push his tits together again, thumbing slowly over his still wet nipples. 

“Fuck, baby,” Yeosang breathes, laughing shakily when Wooyoung whimpers through a response, clenching around his still pulsing cock. His face is flushed sweetly, dipping down to pepper feather light kisses over Wooyoung’s cheeks and jaw, stopping when he reaches the thick leather of the collar. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, hm? I love you so much…”

“Hmm, I love you,” Wooyoung smiles softly, leaning into Yeosang’s touches as his hair is stroked gently, whimpering when Yeosang makes a move to pull out of him. The whimper works, at least for a few moments. “m’still full, I think…”

Yeosang responds with gentle pressure at his tits, tutting softly and latching around one of Wooyoung’s nipples when they spray with ease, pulling and squeezing at the other as he eases his hips back. Wooyoung’s mind drifts like a pink cloud, basking as Yeosang settles comfortably atop him and drinks, slowly but surely easing the built up pressure. 

Watching him is calming as always to Wooyoung’s, eventually letting his head fall back against the mattress as Yeosang eases through a slow, steady rhythm. It’s calm, even as he feels himself leaking Yeosang’s cum, clenching weakly in an attempt to keep it in. He stifles a yawn, humming quietly when Yeosang changes over after a while and letting himself doze in and out of sleep. 

He’s woken by his hands being held and pulled, easing him to sit upright and making him groan softly as he’s pulled into Yeosang’s lap. It becomes immediately apparent that Yeosang has eased the little silver bars through his nipples, signalled by the sweet little jingles when he moves, the chime of the little bells attached to the bars making his heart warm. His tits still feel heavy, but not so much that they ache like they might leak on their own any more, sufficiently sated for the time being. 

“I need to get breakfast in you, hm?” Yeosang smiles gently, holding Wooyoung around his waist and squeezing as he pulls him closer, peppering kisses over his lips and cheeks until they’re both giggling softly, holding onto each other for a moment and nudging their noses together. “Gotta take care of you, haven’t I? You won’t do it yourself, we both know that.”

“Mhm,” Wooyoung teases, beaming when Yeosang tuts and nips at his bottom lip, swiping his tongue over it slowly and pulling him into a slow kiss. They’re both still quivering, pulsing with need against each other as Yeosang’s hands slide down to gather Wooyoung’s in his own, their fingers intertwining and squeezing. “Thank you for being so good to be, baby. You want me to be around when Seonghwa’s around later?”

Yeosang shakes his head a little, stealing another kiss and watching over Wooyoung’s face when he pulls away, eyes full of adoration and gleaming like crystals when Wooyoung blushes, averting his gaze. “Most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen, you know that? So gorgeous, I’m so in love with you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Wooyoung whispers as he nods, pressing his forehead against Yeosang’s and pressing their noses together again. “Same goes for you, baby, always. You’re so,  _ so _ beautiful.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, just calm and together and content, the sound of their breathing joining in tandem after a while. “Breakfast,” Yeosang states again, smiling when Wooyoung nods with no move to actually get up. “Shower first?” 

“Better. I’ll let you lather me up,” Wooyoung giggles, moving slowly from Yeosang’s lap and keeping their fingers intertwined. Yeosang lets him lead, pressing close as they finally leave the warmth of the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come get funky on twitter!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie)


End file.
